She Will be Mine
by wonderwoman29
Summary: InoIta. itachi loves Ino and wants her for himself.
1. Chapter 1

She Will be Mine

(Ino is 20 years old)

"Hey Sakura, how's your medic duties?" asked Ino as she sat down in their booth at a café.

"Good, Tsunade has been getting on my nerves though. What about you is Ibiki still a sadistic bastard?" asked Sakura whilst ordering.

"Oh yeah," Ino replied, "Hey do you get the feeling that we're being watched, or am I just paranoid."

"If you're being paranoid then so am I," then they told their waitress that they were going to move to a booth in the back of the store.

That is when the pair of watchers left to the outskirts of Konoha's forest.

"I told you to hide your chakra better," the older one said as he hit the younger one.

"Whatever. So the plan is to take them tonight," stated the younger one. 

"Way to state the obvious," with that they vanished.

Back at the café

"I've been getting the feeling of someone watching me for a while now," said Ino.

"So have I, yet when I'm around you it feels like there are two people watching."

"Should we go to Tsunade with this, I mean, they could try to do something more next time."

"Nah, we're Konoha kunoichi, we can take care of ourselves."

"Fine, but if they try anything, we go to Tsunade."

"Fine by me."

Midnight

"Do you have the stuff to pick the lock, weakling," asked the older one.

"Yes, bastard, let's go already."

"Now remember not to freak out while you're in a girl's room for the first time, weakling," smirked the older one.

"Shut the hell up, bastard," said the younger close to yelling.

Then they headed to the girls' apartment. The younger one picked the lock, and then picked it again. The older one got out two vials from his cloak. The younger one stared at him.

"What are you jealous because you don't have a cloak," said the older sarcastically.

"Whatever. Do you have the potion? God, Orochimaru is more interesting than you."

"Yes, I have the potion, what else do you think is in the vial."

"I don't know, by the way the next time I see you I will kill you."

They snuck in and went in separate directions for the different rooms. They hid their chakra so the girls didn't notice them.

Ino's room

The older one walked into her room. At first, he just watched her. Then he walked over to her and took out the vial. He put two drops of the liquid in her mouth, and then he slung her over his shoulder and went outside.

Sakura's room

The younger one walked into her room and went straight to business. He put the drops into her mouth, he, then paused. He didn't know where to grab her that would be appropriate. Finally, he carried her bridal style out to where the older one was.

"Well, see ya, weakling."

"Shut up bastard, next time you will die."

They left, leaving the door wide open.

8am

Naruto had ran over to Shikamaru's and Chouji's apartment and woke them up. They all left for Ino's and Sakura's apartment for their weekly breakfast. When they arrived, the door was wide open. They panicked for a second then calmed again after they remembered their demanding jobs. They went to the Hokage's tower, thinking that the girls rushed out.

"Hey, Ibiki, we want Ino to come out to breakfast with us," said Shikamaru, "and tell her to hurry up."

"What are you talking about, Ino has the day off to rest," Ibiki said looking a little confused.

"Shikamaru, she's probably upstairs with Sakura," said Naruto with Chouji nodding his head in agreement while munching on chips.

Ibiki just went back to his files as the others made their way up to Tsunade.

"Hey baa-chan, we want to know where Sakura and Ino are, they are supposed to go get food with us," whined Naruto.

Tsunade just looked at them, "Why don't you just try their apartment, idiots."

Shikamaru started to get worried. When Tsunade saw this, she asked, "Please don't tell me that I was your last stop," they all turned their heads and nodded, "Shit."

"SHIZUNE," Tsunade screamed, "send out a search party for Ino and Sakura." Tsunade and the others were a little angry with themselves for dismissing Ino's and Sakura's paranoia.

With Ino

Ino woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. She was silently panicking while still looking composed. Immediately, she got out of the bed and searched the new room. She found a weapon and decided to venture out of the room. Slowly, she opened one of the two doors. It revealed a bathroom, so she used it. Then, she went to the other door and opened it slowly. She started out, prepared to fight and kill. When she was about to go into what appeared to be the living room, two strong… very strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a room. She dropped her weapon outside the door, so she elbowed the person's well toned abdomen. He coughed a little, so she did a round house kick which he easily caught. He let her leg down and grabbed her arms to her waist. She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"I-itachi," she said quietly. This was not her first time seeing the other sharingan user. Her first encounter was a year ago when some ANBU caught Itachi in the wind country. The Kazekage, Gaara, called on her to interrogate him because if Ibiki's failure. She had only gotten one thing out of him, which was amazing in itself. That was, the only reason he was caught was because he wanted to see the amazing student of Morino Ibiki. When he saw her, he was amazed, not only by her looks but the way she didn't show an ounce of emotion while working.

"The one and only," he said with an air of cockiness. He then noticed what she was wearing (he hadn't noticed before because she was wrapped in the blanket). She was wearing black booty shorts with a very tight black tang top. Needless to say, he was staring.

"Why did you take me?" She asked making him break his stare.

"You are to become a part of Akatsuki. Don't worry you will be trained and your belongings are being retrieved."

Back in Konoha

"So the sound guys are in the next room, yeah."

Akatsuki hide out

"So when do I start training since I don't seem to have that much of a choice," she said while getting up from sitting Indian style. Itachi had decided to make sure she knew it was impossible to turn down the offer.

"Change into this and we'll begin," he said handing her long black pants and a big turtle neck.

"Hai," she then went to the bathroom.

'No emotion, no emotion, no emotion,' Itachi kept chanting to himself for control. 'God if that had been in Konoha when I was there I wouldn't have left… Ahhhhhh no emotion.' While Itachi was trying to banish all of his emotions, Ino was in the corner trying to hold back some laughter. She spotted some balled up socks.

Thud

Itachi didn't even see where the socks came from. "Are you sure that it's me that needs the training?" Ino asked with a smartass look on her face.

"Yes," Itachi then led her to the garden to train. Yes, the garden.

Ino just stood there looking at the blossoms. She became peaceful and started to cleanse herself. The other members stood on the porch and watched. She looked completely zoned out.

"I kinda feel sorry for her," said Tobi.

"Itachi is gonna squash her, yeah," said Deidara.

Then Itachi attacked for a second wondering how she could be so… so… so blond. As he punched downwards, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She swept put his legs. He roled and tried to kick her, she instead did a back flip. Itachi looked at her to use his mangekyo sharingan. She disappeared the second he looked but he saw that she had he eyes closed. He tried to locate her chakra signature when he was kicked across his face.

"Using your eyes is a hindrance not an advantage," she said looking down at him. To say the least, everyone was surprised and amazed.

"Hun, how did you get so strong, yeah."

"Sakura and I are the strongest and best in the village."

"Then how come you bath always get beaten during a spar?" asked Itachi while recovering from the blow.

"We don't want to hurt the boys' pride. Plus we really only go all out against each other. For the years that the boys were gone, we simply trained with each other. Then, we trained with Neji until; we got sick of his all seeing eyes. We then just created a jutsu that masks any and all of your chakra signature. It was easy since we were the two best students. Then, we got a mission to escort a monk and he helped us train our senses."

"Didn't see that one coming," said Tobi.

"Then let's see how you fair…"

"Shut up," the leader yelled which made all the men go silent.

The leader walked up to Ino with a grin, "I still wonder how you and Sakura knew where each other were even with out any of your senses."

"Oh yeah, we found that because we're blood sisters, we just had to search for an extension of ourselves. It's still really weird even to us though," she explained, "or that's at least how we view it. Who'd a thought that you were the leader of Akatsuki. By the way, why did you need an escort?"

"Well, I needed an escort to destroy them. You can kill a high ranked jounin if you ask for a strong enough escorts. I've killed you girls the first night if I hadn't seen the jutsu you created that made you invisible to the senses except for sight."

All of the others were flabbergasted to know that the leader had trained Ino and Sakura. Itachi was amazed at how strong the girls were and how well they could hide it. Then, everyone except Ino and Itachi left.

"Sorry but you do realize that in Suna I went easy on you," she said shyly.

"When did you escort the leaded?" he asked to know when the leader had time to go on a mission.

"Oh that was about four months after our meeting."

'So after I wanted Ino here,' thought Itachi.

Thud

"Owwwwe," groaned Itachi, looking at Ino above him.

"You really shouldn't leave your self open like that. It was just too good to resist."

"Well then," Itachi said as he slung her over his shoulder. He took her into the kitchen and plopped her down in a chair by the others between him and Kisame. He then went to the kitchen to help carry the food. Every one looked at it sadly, and then started to eat it.

Ino looked at it in horror after she tasted it. "That's it," Ino fumed. She then gathered all of the plates and headed back into the kitchen. They all looked at her wondering why she had just thrown away their breakfast. Then she rolled up her sleeves and began to work. When she brought out the new food, every one had a hopeful gleam in their eyes.

"I'm not doing the dishes," she said as she divided the food up on their plates.

Once all the plates were out and Ino had sat back down, they all devoured the food. It was the best meal they had had in a while. They all thanked her profusely and that kinda scared her. All of them except Itachi went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, "though I wish I could provide you with something else." Itachi was sure that he was blushing.

"Well actually you could tell me where the tub is; I want to take a bath."

"S-sure," Itachi stuttered as his mind was thinking more about her being in the tub washing herself.

Ino was giggling behind Itachi as she followed, noticing the tips of his ears were red.

In Konoha

"Damnit, she's an hour late," Neji said looking at the clock, "Wait… she's never late."

Then Neji went to find Shikamaru and Chouji. He walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade drinking sake like it's water, Chouji wasn't eating, Shikamaru had his head in his hands and was muttering to himself, and Naruto was being quiet and in the corner. Neji was a little scared.

"What the hell do you want?" slurred Tsunade when she noticed him.

"Well, I'm looking for Ino," with that Shikamaru started to mumble more, Naruto took up the fetal position and was rocking back and forth, Tsunade had thrown her glass out the window and started to chug straight from the bottle. Chouji walked over to the now terrified Neji.

"Ino and Sakura have been missing since this morning," said Chouji solemnly.

"Okay but you should just send out a search party, I'll even help."

"See we did, but they came back immediately after what they found in their rooms."

"What did they find?"

"In Sakura's, there was a scale that could have only come from someone in close contact with Orochimaru. And in Ino's, we found an Akatsuki hat."

Neji looked down and thought, 'this is bad.'

Then Hinata came in looking for Sakura. Neji told her what happened. Then, one by one the rest of the rookie 9 and Gai's team found out about Ino and Sakura.

"Why don't we sneak in and get them back?" asked Kiba.

"Because first we don't know where either of them are, second we couldn't get in; we're talking about Akatsuki and the sound. Finally, sorry to say this, but we don't know that they didn't go willingly until Genma gets back from their apartment," stated Shikamaru.

"Well they didn't struggle," Genma started, every one was looking even more depressed, if that was even possible. "Let me finish, they didn't struggle, but they sure as hell didn't go willingly."

"What d-do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well first of all the lock of their front door was picked twice."

"Why twice?" asked Tenten.

"The first time the door was picked, it was already unlocked."

"Why was it unlocked?" asked Naruto.

"I asked them once before when I delivered a message. They said it was to respect their neighbors. The Hokage and Ibiki send for them at any time. They leave the door open so that they don't wake their neighbors."

A collective 'oh' went through the air.

"So the intruders picked the door locked then open again. That proves that they didn't go willingly."

"But they would have struggled," Chouji stated.

"Which brings me to my next find. We found two vials and after some testing it was found that both bottles held a knock out agent. And one was in each of the girls' room."

"Is there anyway to find out where they are?" asked Tsunade hopefully.

"We only have a suggestion to who did this."

"WHO?!" everyone screamed.

"They referred to each other a weakling and bastard."

"Okay think of who that might have been," said Naruto.

Everyone was huddled around thinking.

"Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke," Genma stated.

"What?"

"Itachi and Sasuke took them. An older woman saw them in the apartment from her window and recognized them."

Everyone looked insure and depressed.

"We know that Sasuke took Sakura and Itachi took Ino. They were taken for specific reasons… of which we don't know."

After hearing this they were somewhat relieved. After all if they were needed then they wouldn't be killed.

The Akatsuki hideout

"That felt nice," Ino said as she stepped out of her bathroom. "What the HELL!"

She yelled as she gripped her towel tighter. She had all the Akatsuki members staring at her.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say you look divine, un," said Deidara. At that moment, a kunai whizzed past Deidara that he almost couldn't dodge.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" asked Tobi. Nobody knew where it came from, but Ino was no longer there.

"Sorry, your room has the only other T.V. and the one in the main room was destroyed." As Itachi said this, he gave her his cloak so she could wear it over her towel for now. She took it gratefully. After she had it on for about 5 min. her towel fell. Itachi had never wished to be in his cloak more than now.

"Sorry, that was inevitable," she said as she picked up her towel.

Not looking Ino in the eyes, Itachi said, "There is still a box of your stuff that wasn't put into your room."

Ino walked over to the box and started to go through it. She, then, walked into a different bathroom. After 10 min. she came out wearing her usual attire.

"Now what _sensei_," she said sarcastically.

Itachi just turned and walked away.

Time skip 1 year later

"Hey forehead," Ino said shoving the rest of her cloak into her bag.

"Hey pig," Sakura retorted, "Did ya hear that we're officially dead in Konoha."

"Yeah, died on a mission gone wrong. Sad, sad fate," Ino said faking a tear. They both burst into laughter.

"Anything new happen with you?" Sakura asked, at their monthly get together.

"Well, I think Itachi likes me, much like how you like Sasuke."

"How did you find this out and when?" asked Sakura. She had known for a while that Itachi loved Ino.

"It happened last month after our meeting…"

FLASHBACK 1 MONTH

"Welcome back, un," Deidara said as he gave Ino a hug. Over the months he and Ino had become like brother and sister. Though nothing would happen between them, and everyone knew it, that didn't stop Itachi's glare of death. The glare only intensified as they sat down on the couch and began their usual conversation.

"Well, I smell bad, off to the shower," Ino said getting up. As she walked past Deidara, he slapped her ass. She gave a light chuckle, and then just kept walking.

Before she could even reach the door, Deidara was slammed into the wall. He was held up by his throat, coughing for air. Ino ran over trying to pull Itachi's hand off Deidara's throat. When she couldn't and Deidara was turning blue, she used her mind transfer jutsu.

As she was going through the corridors of his mind, she saw the most beautiful of gateways. It had flowers growing around it and a lot of purple and blue. It was the first gate that she wanted to go through but it was locked. This was the first time that she couldn't unlock a gate. She moves on to find his control center.

As she came to she realized that she wasn't where she had left her body. She sat up and looked around. It was Itachi's room, "You can use my shower, your room is once again full of the T.V. mongering oafs."

He walked over to her and gave her one of his towels. She noted it was extremely soft and cuddly. Before he had the chance to leave, she stood on his bed and gave him a peck on his forehead. Then, she ran into the bathroom. She peaked out at him, she saw him idly touch where she kissed him and blush.

Back to present

"Never put it past the pig to lay down the first move," Sakura said with a smirk.

As the waiter came up with the check, kunais whizzed past him. The only thing that saved him was the girls' reflexes.

"Well, guess time's up," said Sakura.

"You know they should just send us a female waitress," said Ino.

Both girls were smiling to themselves. Sakura because she thought that it was cute that Itachi was looking after Ino and she didn't know it. Ino was smiling because she thought that it was cute that Sasuke was so possessive over Sakura.

Across the street were the brothers. They followed after their girl. On that event, they never fought for they were looking after their girl. When they thought that the waiter had flirted too much then they would try to kill them. With that, they departed and followed after their girl.

As Ino got out of town, she took out and put on her cloak. "Why are you following me Itachi?"

"I was coming back from a mission," he said as he fell into step next to her.

"Liar."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you looked away from my eyes when you lie, and I am the best interrogator, what were you doing?"

"We need to get back to the house."

"Way to change the subject," she said as she jumped onto his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well making you give me a piggy back ride," she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

They suddenly stopped. Ino slid off of his back. A kunai whizzed past her ear and Itachi leapt into action. After about 10 min., the seven ANBU that attacked were down. Ino and Itachi were a little tired. They started to walk again.

For a while, they were quiet until Ino asked, "Did you follow me on my outing with Sakura?"

Itachi looked away from her to the ground, "Yes, it is the only time that my brother and I don't fight upon meeting."

She was a little amazed and surprised, after a second of silence Ino asked, "How long have you guys been following our outings?"

"How long have they been going on?" he retorted.

Ino blushed and smiled.

They came upon a clearing. There was a sparkling lake under the shine of the moon and fireflies were darting back and forth. Ino stopped and looked around. She thought, with a sigh, that this was the most beautiful. It was so romantic but she knew nothing would ever happen.

As she was looking at the beautiful scene, Itachi was looking at the moon's reflection off of her face.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her over to him and kissed her passionately. The movement sent both of their hats cascading to the ground.

Itachi's arms had gone from her arms to fit securely around her waist as her arms moved to around his neck. They stared into each others eyes. She pulled him back into a kiss, one with twice the intensity.

After their little make-out session was done, they sat on the ground staring out at the world. Ino was still in Itachi's embrace with her head resting on his chest.

When Itachi thought it was time, he picked her up bridal style. He started home. When they finally made it back to the hide out, Itachi carried her straight to his room and laid her down on his bed.

Ino was about to say something when Itachi's mouth came crashing down on hers. It took her a minute to realize what he was doing. Finally she responded, which just added fuel to his fire.

He broke away from her lips for air. She tried to protest but it was covered up by a moan. Itachi had started to move down the column of her neck. As he continued his search for Ino's pleasure points, his hands were busy stripping off their clothes. Then, when it came to her shirt, he cut it instead of having to stop his exploration.

Ino busied herself by helping Itachi undress, as best she could. Itachi left his exploration to examine his work. Then, he just went back to exploring.

The next morning

Ino slide out of Itachi's embrace to make breakfast. She was feeling a little sore, due to last nights activities. Itachi's hand snuck back around her waist.

"Itachi, I have to go make breakfast," she said trying to move his arm.

"Well, I have to help repopulate my clan," he said as he pulled her back under the covers.

Back in Konoha

"I feel the urge to kill someone, though it's more intense than the one's that I got when people touched my daughter," Inoichi thought as he snapped a new training post in half.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was bored today and I read through this story. I decided to add another chapter after being told to do so by someone...I completely blanked on who told me so who ever you are just review me, cause this was done for you. Hope you all like it.

It has been two months since that night. Ino now slept in Itachi's room permanently. She was currently staring at her object of affection. Seeing him fast asleep she decided to have some fun. She quickly did her trade mark hand signs and was sent into his mind.

She was searching around for the door that she had seen when trying to rescue Deidara. Finally she found it. It was now even more beautiful. The black rod iron gate was encompassed with flowers veining their way up to the top.

Spending more time to look at it, she found that it was an intricate lock. It would probably take at least a minute to unlock. That was something that didn't happen a lot with her abilities. As she started to work she didn't hear the person walk up behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I would ask you the same thing," Ino said not looking Itachi in the eyes when she turned. When his gaze didn't waver she said, "Okay I saw this door before and I wanted to know what's in it?"

For a second he just looked at the door, and then he said, "I don't even remember making this door. It must have been a while ago."

Ino figured out the lock and pushed open the gate. She looked in awe as she saw one of her own memories that she shared with him.

FLASHBACK

Ino sat in her light blue sundress on the swing. Uncle Shikato and her father just left to go on a mission. Shikamaru went off with Chouji, so she was there all alone. Today was her sixth birthday, and she was all alone.

Itachi was walking home from the store after having to get bread for his mother when he saw a young girl sitting all by herself. He walked up to her and said, "Hey where are your parents?"

She looked up her eyes slightly misted, "my dad's off on a mission and I've never met my mother."

Itachi thought for a minute then held out his hand for her, "I'm going to take you out to get ice cream; you look like you need it right about now. My name's Itachi."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I'm Ino and today's my birthday," she said smiling.

Itachi bent down, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Happy birthday Ino."

End Flashback

Ino looked over to Itachi, having dismissed herself from his mind. "Why didn't I ever remember that that was you? That's one of my favorite memories, but you are usually blurred out and can't be recognized."

A smirked showed up on Itachi's face. His armed snaked around her waist and pulled her under him, "I guess I'll just have to hammer my image into your head and I have just the way to do that." He then started to trail kisses down her neck.

The next week Ino started to freak out. She was suppose to have her …well that friend that shows up once a month that no woman likes, well it hasn't shown up yet.

As she's freaking out in the bathroom, Itachi is smiling to himself. He does beat his brother in everything doesn't he?

In the Sound

Sasuke sneezed and Sakura stirred in his embrace. "I want to kill my brother."

Sakura smacked him with a pillow and said, "I'm not letting you kill my best friend's boyfriend. So just get over this whole 'I have to kill my brother' thing right now or I'll let Orochimaru have his way with you, and you know what that means."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought and decided that his brother wasn't so bad to have around.

Soon I'm posting a Kibaino story that I have been writing so be ready.


End file.
